Tell yourself it's not real
by WildImagination92
Summary: {AU} In the City of New Orleans, The Bennett-Mikaelson family wanted to live in peace but now that the most power family reside the most mystical of all places danger is just around the corner. {I don't know anything except story plot/idea(s) and the OC's that will appear. Please read&review}


Tell yourself it's not real

" I shouldn't be here, Morgan. I have a history exam in the morning." She groaned, being pulled by her best friend Morgan Shaw. Bonnie Bennett was a history major at Xavier University in New Orleans, Louisiana but her friend insisted on going to this party at Marcel's compound. She said it would loosen her up. If anything, the only loosening up Bonnie needed was stretch from hitting the books all night. When they arrived, the history major became uneasy. Even looked like they were being feed on... and enjoying it. Seconds later, Bonnie turned and saw Morgan engaging in the festivities; the brunette was a full blown uncomfortable and decided to make this her queue to leave.

From above on the balcony, Marcel himself watched the girl and became intrigued by her. He could hear he heartbeat becoming up the longer she stayed. "Morgan! Morgan! Lets go! Morgan!" She demanded of her friend and when she didn't get any response, she rolled eyes and started to leave. He would see her again, he always did and since she was leaving without her friend...Morgan, he had a reason to see her again. The vampire male leaned over and whispered in the ear of a lackey of his, Damon Salvatore. "Bring the girl Morgan to me." He commanded, watching the male do his bidding.

While on her way home, Bonnie received a text from Morgan asking her to comeback but she ignored it. If Morgan thought for two seconds that Bonnie Emily Bennett was going to back to place where she was clearly uncomfortable with, she was sadly mistaken. She gotten another text from Morgan declaring her return urgent and demanded by Marcel, again she ignored it. She was only two blocks away from her mom's and stepfather's house. If she hurried, she could get a few hours of studying for history exam in.

The next morning, Abby Bennett-Mikaelson woke up and started breakfast for the family. Niklaus, the man of the house was getting ready for work, he was multimillion dollar company owner in advertising. He gave Bonnie a part time job working at the main off as the secretary, an honest way for her to save up money for her own place. Then there was baby Clarissa, she was a special little one. Her father was an original hybrid, her a witch and her sister well, she was just a human. Bonnie walked out of her bedroom fully clothed and walked into her baby sister's room, who was standing up and smiling. The older female picked up the little one and headed downstairs. "Sister! Sister! Breffyest twime!" Clarissa giggled, bouncing in her older sisters arms. Bonnie laughed at the baby girl, sitting her in her high chair. "Niklaus, hurry or you'll be late getting to the office." Abby called. No more than five minutes later, Klaus Mikaelson was coming down the stairs, walking into the kitchen and kissing his girls on the cheek. "Remember you have to the afternoon with Clarissa. She's looking forward to it." Abby reminded her husband.

"I remember, I've been looking forward too it as well."

"Daddy, Rissa way!" Clarissa giggled, banging her spoon on her table top, making her family laughed.

"Be good for mommy and I'll take you to see the Henry Hugglemonster movie. Good luck on exam Bonnie and I'll see you girls when I get home." Klaus commented. Clarissa gave her father a kiss on the cheek, Bonnie hugged him and Abby kissed him goodbye. Abby turned to her oldest daughter with her eyebrow arched. "How came you got in so late last night?"

Bonnie just scoffed, "Morgan decided that she wanted to go to some party and I decided to leave. Acting oblivious to the supernatural is just not my thing. I gotta get going. History is the first class of the day." She kissed both her mother and sister goodbye then left for class. Today was going to be a good day, she had a feeling about it. It was her lucky day.

**~xXx~**

Damon discarded several bodies, all of them belonging to over zealous vampires going insane over human blood. He walked back into the compound where Marcel and Morgan were talking—well Marcel was groaning while the girl was on her knees. A not so good way for her to go out of this world in but hey, who was he to judge? Marcel planned on turning to her and having her attack Bonnie so she could see him as a hero but if the younger vampire only knew when he know, he would try a different approach to winning over the brunette. Screwing her best friend and turning her isn't the best idea. Actually it was his dumbest idea. Bonnie was the stepdaughter of the world's oldest vampire, strongest, deadliest; Niklaus Mikaelson. Which is probably why she left the party five minutes after leaving, Klaus was probably strict and had her scared straight. Probably.

Long brunette hair, swinging back and forth, tight skinny legged jeans tucked into black leather boots, a black tank top and a messenger bag draped her across her chest. A history book in the crook on her right arm, she threw everything in the passenger side of black Jaguar with the top down. She pulled her shades over her eyes and yes, this all caught the vampire's eye. One by one. She made sure no cars were coming up behind her before she got into the driver's side. "Hey mom, I'm headed home. Since dad and Clarissa are going out how about we grab lunch? I'll pick you up." Her smile widened, her mother must have agreed to the suggestion. She fixed her lipstick in the rear view mirror, ended her call then took off. Damon stood to his full height and smirked to himself.

**~xXx~**

Arriving at the finest restaurant in the city, Bonnie and her mother walked inside and was seated admittedly, Bonnie joked that it's because everyone could hear the pregnant lady's stomach growling. What they didn't know was, Marcel was in the booth a few feet away from them and Damon Salvatore would be their waiter. The worse set-up in the world for anyone that wasn't Bonnie. "I'll have the shrimp and pasta and my mom is getting the Salmon because she's pregnant." Bonnie ordered, looking up at her waiter, instantly becoming overwhelmed by his light blue piercing eyes. Damon falling into a deep black hole when looking into Bonnie's emerald green eyes. When she Abby noticed the look on her daughter's face, trying her hardest to keep her smile hidden.

"We'll have water, Mr. Salvatore." Abby interrupted the silent interaction. Bonnie shook her head then watched her waiter walk away. When she turn back to her mother, she was fanning her oldest child with her menu. Bonnie just rolled her eyes and laughed.

Over sometime, Marcel finally noticed the brunette sitting her mother laughing and giggling. He sent them over some drinks, both alcoholic. Bonnie laughed at the gesture and sent them back along with a message. "_My mom's pregnant jackass._" Damon returned to them with their food, drinks; something more special for Bonnie, his number.

Once they finished eating, Damon's runner informed them that he'd paid for their meal and their dessert. Something he made just for them. It was simple and light especially for Bonnie's mother and the growing being in her belly. The younger brunette looked at the ice cream and cake then looked through it. "Bonnie, what are you doing?" Her mother asked.

"Looking for a ring." She joked. Abby just shook her head, laughing at her daughter.

Abby and Bonnie arrived home around 7:30 pm, walked through the door then was greeted by Klaus and their littlest family member, Clarissa.

"We got a free meal tonight from Bonnie boyfriend." Abby told.

"Bonnie..." Klaus led.

"I got his number, nothing serious."

"Big sister a pwaya!" Clarissa giggled.

"No more MTV for you." Bonnie declared, picking her sister up and taking her upstairs to bed.

"No Wair, Wonwon!" Clarissa pouted.

"You'll thank me later."

The next morning, Klaus left for work, Abby left for a doctor's appointment with Clarissa in her arms, leaving Bonnie by herself, usually over-sleeping on the days she didn't have class. She threw the covers off of her, swinging her legs over the edge. Today, she was going to be productive, probably blast some music, jumping on the furniture. Hell, she may even invite that super hot waitress over and wild sex—wild kitchen sex with him. Since last night, Damon the waiter had been on her mind. Mostly him on top of her.

Bonnie stood straight up when she heard banging on the wall next door to her family's. She walked out on the porch and watched movers hauling boxes and furniture into the house next to hers. Then she saw the new owner of the house and smiled, "Damon?" She called, grinning from ear to ear. Damon looked up with an equally bright smile.

"The girl from the restaurant last night. I didn't know you lived over here." Bonnie arched her eyebrow. Damon laughed, "I didn't mean it like that, I didn't think I was going to see you again. Did you get my number?"

"Yeah, I did. I was going to use it but it looks like I won't have to as much. I'll probably call you just see if you want to hang out, you know...after class." She replied, the grin on her lips causing her cheeks to the cramp. "Um—maybe you and I can get go out and get coffee...maybe?"

"Sure, uh... you're not going to wear _that_ are you?"

Bonnie looked down and noticed she was still in her pajamas, she began to turn red. "Oh my gosh—no, of course not. I'll be in something a lot more presentable than this. Promise." She laughed, turning away to go back inside. Damon watched the petite female go back inside, biting the inside of his bottom lip.

**~xXx~**

Morgan pulled back into a corner as Marcel went into a rampage over Bonnie, she didn't give him any attention last night and the only reason she was with them was to get her attention. Morgan was just another pawn in this game of chess for Marcel. She knew at any give moment, Marcel was going to have her killed or use her in some sort of form or fashion. Her name boomed through the compound, he was—demanding her presence. She stood up and ran to his side. "You boomed?" She answered sarcastically which earned her a slap in the face with the back of his ring hand.

"This is your fault!" He yelled. Morgan held her bleeding cheek, she didn't dare fight back for she knew the consequences if a human did stand against the vampire. He yanked her hand away and forced her to look at him. "You go to Bonnie's house and get her here or I swear, I will end your life without thinking twice. Do you understand?" Morgan nodded her head in fear and ran off. She was getting what she wanted. The attention's of Marcel Gerard, she was his number one girl...for now. Once he got his hands on Bonnie there was no telling what would happen to her. Diego watched the whole thing and gave Damon a heads up. Marcel was pissed and anyone could be his target. Damon needed to protect Bonnie and her family like he promised Emily he would all those years ago. Diego was there, in fact, the male's last name is why Damon saved him. Bennett. Emily's only son, dying of influenza. From afar, the man watched his children, Erica and Caleb grow up and start their own families. He watched them and vowed to protect them. Abby Bennett-Mikaelson, Bonnie Bennett and Clarissa Mikaelson along with the newborn on the way were his family and he wasn't about to let Morgan endanger his family.

Marcel poured himself a drink to help himself calm down, he knew about Bonnie. One of his most trusted witches told him he would possess her while she was still learning her own powers. He would be able to control her, control what she learned. He would own Bonnie Bennett and he loved the idea of it.

**~Davina~**

The secret weapon of one Marcel Gerard, a sixteen year old with no real life. Her mother choosing to sacrifice her for her power; that's how she lost her but the way she saw it was—it was either Davina or her mother and well Davina made her choice. She heard Marcel going off about the Bennett witch, Bonnie. Such a pretty girl, smart with a bright future ahead of herself. She needed to be around normal girls like her. Girls who had no idea about their powers or chose not to use them, the teenage couldn't really figure it out with Bonnie. She couldn't be completely clueless to the supernatural world especially not her powers or powerful family heritage. Maybe she chose to ignore so she could have normal life, a normal family but if Davina knew nothing else, a witch can never stay away from the supernatural. It was in their blood. It was like taking an oath of family loyalty, though some witches strayed away from it and looked out for themselves. She had to keep this particular witch safe from Marcel. While she loved him like a brother, Bonnie was needed for everyone's very survival. So she told her "brother" a lie there were worse things in her opinion. Like the pointless notion that the French Quarter needed a "King" when did the people of New Orleans need anything more than a President?

She looked at it as Marcel playing the person he could never truly be; a man of power. Because lets face it, once Klaus got a whiff that Marcel was after his stepdaughter, the lesser 'king' would fall to his knees and began for forgiveness. Information that she knew just by the stories that she were told as a young girl. Davina chanted a spell quietly, Bonnie's location being revealed to her in mere seconds. She was with Damon, the more logically choice between the two men. They were sipping coffee and laughing. He looked down at his phone to see a text from Diego. _Good work, Diego. _She thought to herself. _Damon, keep her safe. I'll handle Morgan._

Those exact words showed up on Damon's phone. While Bonnie was looking down at her coffee, he nodded his head, knowing Davina was watching him. She smiled to herself then ended the spell. While Marcel did save her life, the Bennett witch was going to save them all. The only one who could possibly take on the impending threats that were the living and dead witches. Using the same spell, she located Morgan about a block from the coffee shop. She erased her memory of today's events and told her to go back to Marcel, to tell him that Bonnie is sick and won't let her see her. With this information, Marcel will be forced to re-meet his sire, Niklaus Mikaelson, the original hybrid.

Klaus was the most feared original, his bite as deadly a snakes, even worse from what she's heard. A vicious dual pair of fangs and an even worse temper especially when it came to his family. So far everything was going according to her plan. Bonnie would distance herself from Morgan, meet Damon, send Marcel in fury, things around the French Quarter would be shaken up and eventually it would fall apart at the already unsteady foundation. Davina saw how Damon looked at Bonnie, he was smitten by the witch but she knew if all went according to her plan, Carter would be Bonnie's choice and Damon would be an unfortunate life loss.

**~Bonnie&Damon~**

During their date, Damon found out that she was from Mystic Falls, Virginia. The supernatural capital of the world. Her favorite color was black, it was neutral color and her birth father was no where to be found—not that she actually went out to look for him. Bonnie had the brightest smile and sweetest personality for the life him he couldn't understand why she was single, so she told him; it was a choice. After her last relationship failed, she just distanced herself. Not to mention the accident she endured on a rainy night. Her car crashing into another, her father was furious with her until they found out that it wasn't her fault. Her last relationship was with the older cousin of her former best friend Elena Gilbert who was Damon's ex-girlfriend. She was dating his younger brother now. It hurt like hell but obviously he was upgrading.

Bonnie pretended to be clueless about the supernatural, pretending that she was just like everyone else. It has away for her to get over her ex and move on. When her stepfather found out about what happen he wanted to kill the boy. She stopped him, if it wasn't for her mother's pregnancy and her father's company taking off and breaking newer ground, they would still be in Mystic Falls and her father's fangs would have drained every one of them, without remorse or hesitation. That's just who her father was, protective in the most effective way. From the start, Damon was upfront and honest with her, he was a vampire turned in 1864 by Katherine Pierce, she informed him that she knew her... she was being held in her father's prison cell underneath their mansion. None of them are allowed down there. No one knows the code but Klaus. He always told her that her ancestor made him promise that he would keep her descendents safe and he indeed to do so with Bonnie although she didn't need much protecting when she had an original for a stepfather and a powerful witch for a mother. Their path's intertwined but they'd never met. Bonnie was in a truck headed to New Orleans to finish off high school by the time Damon arrived in Mystic Falls. She didn't even get to say goodbye to her best friend Dylan but she Skype's and video chat's with her all the time. Damon considered himself an emotionally invested person. When he loves someone he loves them hard, when he's hurting he's devastated, broken. Sometimes it's just easier for him to shut off his emotions rather than deal with the hurt and pain. Bonnie placed her hand on his shoulder, she somewhat identified with him on that. For weeks, she was a zombie—although she knew that wasn't what he meant—but she a zombie, she didn't feel any pain, she didn't even cry. Her mother saw what was going on with her and she held her, Clarissa—not wanting to feel left out, she joined in on the hugging which made Bonnie cry, finally.

Arriving home Bonnie could hear her parents, her jaw dropped as she tried not to look at Damon or laughed, "I'll be right back. I need to get my sister out of the house so that doesn't scar her for life in case she wakes up." Bonnie ran inside and left another note for her sexually active and loud parents, she packed Clarissa's Tinkerbell baby bag then grabbed the sleeping little one herself and left quietly, she put Clarissa in her stroller, her bags at the bottom and then rejoined Damon pushing her baby sister in the stroller.

"Let's grab something to eat and go to the park," Damon suggested. Bonnie nodded her head. They began walking toward the park and a place to grab something to eat.

Clarissa was finally awake and being the chatty little two year old she was born to be but being adorable. "See woctor woke me teday wand wit weally weally hut." The little girl pouted. Damon smiled at her.

"Do you want me to beat him for you?" Damon asked. Bonnie laughed while eating a burger and fries, Clarissa giggled showing her two front teeth.

"Nwo... wake me wout tee woller pwease." Damon took the little girl out of the stroller and held her in his lap while she played with her toys. Bonnie couldn't wipe the grin from her face. Damon bit into his burger then turned to Bonnie.

"Okay, time for some real questions. Tell me something you loved most about your childhood." Bonnie inquired eating a few of her fries. After taking a sip from his water bottle, he thought back to his favorite childhood memory.

"At...about—I'll say—ten, I had a tree house. Don't hate me for this but my father had slaves so they built me a tree house even though I wanted to build it myself but digress. When it was finished, I got to paint it, decorate it anyway I wanted. I was heavily into drawing, art—so I painted a mural of my mother. I mean took weeks to draw on paper, then to paint it on wood took about six months, maybe more. My mother died giving birth to my brother so it was a way for me to keep her close to me. I would eat, sleep—I lived up there until I was about fifteen—" He stopped to clear his throat, pushing back tears. "Umm... I took a girl up there—I was completely in love with this girl, I mean it felt like I was dead inside for so long then she comes long and wakes me up, but she said my mural was ugly and stupid and I shouldn't show anyone else the painting or I'd get beat up for having such a thing painted on a tree house. It was the first time I really opened up to anyone, showed someone who I really was. My father went up there to check on me and saw it. He was amazed that had a talent than just sex. He told me that if my mom with still with us, she would love it and any girl would doesn't love me for all my talents, she's not the woman for me."

Clarissa turned around and hugged the male, Damon smiled and hugged the little person back. Bonnie was wiping the tears from her face. She pulled him into a hugged and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Finishing up their food and rocking Clarissa back to sleep, Damon and Bonnie headed back home, Bonnie revealing why she calls Klaus her "father" instead of stepfather. He'd been married to her mom since she was two and her birth father never really came around so she was just use to calling Klaus "dad". Arriving home, Bonnie gave Damon another kiss on the cheek and headed inside with her baby sister.

Damon actually felt something for her, she was funny, down to earth, she wasn't afraid to be herself and her little sister was just adorable. On some occasions people were watching them in awe; thinking that they were a family of three and not babysitting while on a lunch date. Bonnie made his feel comfortable. She didn't lead him into a false pretense. Marcel was still a problem and he would have to get rid of him sooner than later.

When Bonnie walked into the house, she was greeted by her parents drinking blood. "So how was your date?" Klaus asked his daughter while taking Clarissa from the stroller and cradling her in his arms. Bonnie folded up the stroller and put it in the closet, a soft smile on her face turning to her father, she shrugged.

"It was...perfect. But...I'm still easing myself back into the dating scene. After Carter, I don't think I can handle another heartbreak. I'm going to turn in for the night, I'm working tomorrow." She kissed her parents goodnight then went to bed."

"Speaking of Carter, he's been calling for you all day and even sent a letter." Klaus informed his daughter, handing her an envelope. Bonnie took the letter and opened it. She could be civil and read his letter. Her eyes skimming over each word, her heart dropped into her stomach. She wanted to vomit, because she ran her fingers though her brown tresses. "Something wrong, love?" Bonnie just shook her head and smiled going up to her bed.

Carter Reigns... he was every girls fantasy. Tattoos, abs, bugling muscles, eyes to die for and yes she was still in love with him though he treated her as if she was just another girl on the street or some random fangirl that ran up to him for his autograph. She had more horribly haunting memories about her relationship with Carter than she had good ones. Klaus hated him with a passion, she was surprised he hadn't burned the letter when he saw just whom it was from. His hate for Carter only grew when he witnessed the smug, arrogant break up speech he gave to his daughter. The letter in her hand hand imprints of her nails in it then she set it on fire. She lifted her hand and looked at the letter. Did she do that? Did she burn his letter? In two seconds flat, Klaus was bursting into her room and throwing water on the fire. Klaus took the letter and read what was left of it. He looked at his daughter and wrapped his arms around her where she cried in his chest.

_Dear Bonnie, _

₰ _I know it's been a while since we last talked and I can understand if your father doesn't give you this letter or if you tear it up and burn the pieces to ash. But if you don't, it'll mean that you're willing to here well read what I have to say. I found out you left for New Orleans a few months ago and I wasn't shocked, you said you wanted to travel the country and see if there was more than the supernatural world but when Elena told me that you were gone for good, I felt that I lost a large part of me and that's you. I broke your heart because I didn't know how much you really meant to me, to my family. I love you Bonnie and I know there's nothing I can do or say can make you change your mind about me or even think to give me a second chance but you need to know that I love you and I will fight for you._

**~Tell yourself it's not real~**

_Bonnie woke up the next morning to her baby sister on her chest smiling. She woke up to stuff like that when it came to Clarissa, she was an adventurous little munchkin with or without using her powers. The little one sat up and pointed to Bonnie's stomach. "Baby sister, mama. Baby Sister." Bonnie became confused at the words her sister spoke. She sat up herself and looked around the room she was in it wasn't her room. It wasn't even her house. Bonnie looked back at the little girl, her eyes mimicked Carter's sometimes they were hazel, sometimes, a very light soft blue. They drove her crazy, especially when he smiled, they seemed to gain a little more light to them. The bedroom door opened and in walked Carter carrying a tray with food on it, his shiny raven black hair in a low ponytail, his goatee shaped up. "Alissa, let mommy eat, sweetheart." The little pouted and crawled onto the other side of Bonnie, Carter placing the tray of breakfast over top of her. "Happy birthday, Bon." Carter said to her and kissed her cheek. Bonnie just smiled softly at her...boyfriend? Husband? Whatever he was, she smiled at him and started eating. While eating the wall ahead of them disappeared, she moved the tray from blocking her movements. She walked straight ahead, pushing herself into another life. A new life but it wasn't the life she wanted, it darkness, blood was everywhere, she could people screaming bloody murder. What was this? Bonnie saw herself lying in the woods, bleeding from her neck, she looked and saw a man with no face standing over her lifeless body. "You belong to me now, Bonnie Bennett." It wasn't Damon or Carter. Neither of them would do this to her. The lifeless Bonnie's eyes shot open, her eyes changed color, her fangs dropped, the veins under her eyes were prominent. "You're going to do my bidding and you're going to like it." _

Bonnie woke up in her own bed, Clarissa no where in sight. She pinched herself to make sure she was in the physical world. "It's not real Bonnie. Go back to sleep." She told herself, then laid back down in bed but she couldn't go back to sleep. She could stop thinking about what her dream meant. Was she or someone else close to her, going to die?

**~Carter Reigns—Mystic Falls~**

"You're wasting your time on her, Carter. She's probably moved on and started fucking someone else, just like you did." Caroline said. Her voice annoyed him, reminded him of all the hell he put Bonnie through just because he couldn't commit to her and _only _her. Caroline was a constant reminder of what he gave up in order to have. He would probably take him sixteen lifetimes in order get her to even talk to him but it's sixteen lifetimes well spent. The blonde jabber-jaw straddled him, her arms around his neck, her breasts in his face. Carter felt like vomiting, "Don't go all the way to New Orleans to get a girl that you'll never have baby. She'll just reject you and you'll end up here all over again; in my bed—"

"Her rejection is a lot better than your acceptance." The male declared throwing the blonde off of him. He stood up, grabbed his last bag and left, walking straight pass his cousins Elena and Jeremy who stood there watching the whole thing. Jeremy's face tensed up when he heard that Carter was going after Bonnie. The same Bonnie that shed tears that he had to wipe away, but of course Bonnie didn't see Jeremy as anything more than a kid, despite the fact that he did adult things all the time with different women. Just like Carter. So what did she see in his cousin that she didn't and would never see him?

Caroline dressed herself and sighed, "that was your own fault Caroline and you know it. Carter never cared about or loved you. You set yourself up for an humiliatingly crash landing."

"You know Elena, not all of us can have a Stefan Salvatore so why don't you continue screwing your ex-boyfriend's kid brother before you die because he'll still be alive and smoking hot while you're dead with worms coming out of your nostrils and maggots feeding on your corpse." Caroline insulted walking past the doppelganger and her brother.

**~xXx~**

After a day and a half of driving, Carter finally arrived in New Orleans. His parents left him a house there so he would have a place of his own. He knew how to save money so that wasn't an issue for him either. Carter walked into his house and started getting settled. He emptied box after box, since he didn't have time to go through the broken memories. Until he came across a photo of him and Bonnie, they'd just graduated from high school and two months before their relationship officially ended. They argued about everything—okay they had scream matches. She hated him, she hated everything about him and made it clear everyday in those last two months. What if she was with someone else? Letting someone else play in his playground. Carter came across another photo, his good friend Damon, Elena and himself. Damon was broken after his own relationship with Elena ended. In his opinion, both of them were better off without the indecisive college wannabe. Stefan was in love with her and so was Damon, he honestly thought that she would be playing with the both of them for the rest of her days. Maybe it was the sex. Whatever the reason was Damon and Stefan would always be tools for Elena Gilbert.

Carter and Elena weren't really related, and he thanked his lucky stars for that, though he was related to Jeremy. Miranda being his parental aunt and him knowing all the family secrets, he had no choice but to act as if Elena was his cousin, when the truth finally came out that she wasn't—well he was beyond relief he didn't have to lie anymore. The Reigns family are witches and warlocks, just like the Bennett family. They worked close with each other for centuries, going back to tenth century Samoa. They were considered to be royalty, he didn't understand why and he didn't exactly care. Carter started to put things away and came across a journal from 1864, one of his ancestors—a slave to the Salvatore family. His eyes furrowed as he read over the entries, it empowered him in ways he never thought possible. His own magic tingling, eager for him to try some of the things that his ancestor wrote about, his exceed Carter's by ten fold. His ancestors would ran away from the plantation where they worked to New Orleans and—"recharge" their magic. In the journal he told the reader where the exact spot was, it was where he was killed. If Carter remembered clearly, whenever a witch is brutally killed they mark the spot of their death with their magic. His ancestors fooled the Salvatore's into killing them in New Orleans, obviously they weren't too bright. It looked like Carter had a long day ahead of himself tomorrow and he didn't know that he would be meeting someone that would prove beneficial to him and Bonnie.

**~xXx~**

The next morning, Klaus and Bonnie were having breakfast with the family. Clarissa making her usual morning mess and Abby cleaning up. "So what are you going to do about Carter?" Klaus asked his daughter. Bonnie was quiet for a moment while she thought up a response for her father, she chewed her bacon and sighed heavily.

"If I see him, I'll be civil. That's how you raised me. I just—I don't know. I can't help but feel this is all suppose to happen. I just don't know why, I haven't talked to Morgan in God knows how long and I barely care. Carter sends me a letter and I don't know what to make of it, I just happen to meet Damon Salvatore and he's dated both doppelgangers, what do people see in them! I feel like someone on the other side or above is trying to tell me something and I'm too stupid to figure it out." Bonnie sighed heavily again while getting strange looks from her family. Clarissa with her face covered in her breakfast cereal started laughing after two minutes of silence.

"Oh Clarissa! You got it all over the place. You're getting another bath this morning. Now Bonnie, you are not stupid. You just have to take a step or two back and look at the bigger picture." Abby said to her daughters before going back into the kitchen to clean up the breakfast dishes and fill the sink up with water.

"Just as your mother said, love. Maybe Carter is here to help you with something, maybe he's a changed man. After work, why don't you go see him? Talk to him. It'll give a little bit of closure."

"Me wike CarCar wetter!"

"Are you with me or against me, Clarissa?"

"Hmmmm," The toddler thought for a moment, "I's wiff wall duh way, but I stwill wike CarCar wetter."

Bonnie dropped her head in defeat as her parents laughed at the exchange between younger and older sister. "C'mon Bonnie, we need to get to work." Klaus informed kissing his wife and Clarissa goodbye, Bonnie did the same and grabbed her jacket then headed out of the door with her father.

**~xXx~**

Carter finished unpacking his things, he cleaned up his house and felt a presence around him, like someone was watching him. He walked to the door and opened it. "Davina,what do I owe the pleasure?" Carter asked, allowing his younger cousin to enter his home.

"I have something to tell you, Carter. It's about Bonnie and Damon and you're not going to like it."

Carter tightened his jaw while looking at the younger witch.

**A/C: Hi Everyone! I'm back with new stories and this one is going to be a primary updated story because I love what's going on. Certain Mystic Falls characters will make short appearances and others will make none.**

**About Carter Reigns—So this character is one of my favorite OC's so you'll be seeing a lot of him. He's one of the main characters. I'm using WWE superstar Roman Reigns as his FC. Google him and watch his videos and you'll see why I'm using him lol! As far as Elena and Carter are concerned, Miranda Sommers is Carter's aunt(his father's sister) so they aren't related at all. He actually doesn't like Elena at all. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the upcoming chapters as well. I'm going to enjoy writing it, to be honest with you LOL! Leave questions and comments aka reviews. It lets me know you guys want more. Also...I'm thinking about using other WWE superstars and divas in the story because why not? Hehehe!**


End file.
